


Die überlegene Wahrheit seiner Lügen

by Pilarius



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilarius/pseuds/Pilarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora Ziyal betrachtet Garak bei seiner Arbeit und denkt darüber nach, was sie verbindet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die überlegene Wahrheit seiner Lügen

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek und seine Charaktere gehören Gene Roddenberry und Paramount. Ich leihe sie nur aus.

Ziyal betrachtete ihn, während er mit einem seiner Kunden sprach. Er hatte sie bisher nicht gesehen – oder vielleicht hatte er es und tat nur so als ob nicht, das wusste man bei Garak nie so genau. Sie lächelte versonnen und wich ein wenig hinter das bunte Glas des Antiquitätenladens zurück, das sie vor seinem Blick verbarg. Es war ein Spiel. Wie zu Beginn, als sie sich in der Holosuite getroffen hatten, und er eine Waffe mit sich gebracht hatte. Oh, sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er sie benutzt hätte, wäre es notwendig gewesen. Die Sache war die – sie beide hatten gewusst, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Sie mochte dieses Spiel. Es beschleunigte ihren Puls und ließ sie so viel leichter atmen. Aus unerfindlichem Grund fühlte sie sich in Garaks Gegenwart so frei – und wie ironisch das war. Sie, der Mischling, ausgestoßen von ihren beiden Welten, mit einer Vergangenheit die nichts als Mitleid und Abscheu hervorrief, fand Freiheit in der Gesellschaft eines Mannes der ebenso Pariah war wie sie selbst. Obwohl es, für den oberflächlichen Betrachter, schien, als wäre das die einzige ihrer Gemeinsamkeiten.

 

Warum sollte sie, die Unschuldige, das Opfer, sich befreit fühlen in der Gesellschaft von jemandem, welcher ihr absolutes Gegenteil war? Jemandem, der so offensichtlichen Genuss darin fand, dass er schuldig war, egal von welchem Gesichtspunkt man es betrachtete? Täter. Und er würde niemals eingestehen, niemals glauben, dass er im Unrecht war. Denn aus seiner Sicht war er es nicht. Etwas, was ihn letzten Endes zu dem ehrlichsten Mann machte, den Ziyal je getroffen hatte. Wie ihn das amüsieren würde, sollte sie es jemals laut aussprechen.

 

Aber Ziyal wusste bereits, dass sie das niemals tun würde. Worte zwischen ihr und Garak brauchten nicht laut ausgesprochen werden. Die laut gesprochenen Worte waren nichts als Scharade, Teil des Spiels, und sie beide wussten es. Die Wahrheit lag blank zwischen ihnen. Keiner von ihnen sagte es, aber keiner würde es jemals abstreiten. Sie waren beide Schauspieler, Pantomimen, die ihren komplexen Tanz miteinander tanzten, und sowohl erheitert als auch verächtlich der Ignoranz ihrer Umgebung dazu gegenüberstanden.

 

Im ersten Augenblick, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass er ihr gleich war. Niemand verstand das. Niemand außer demjenigen, in dessen Augen der Schein ihres Wiedererkennens Wiederhall gefunden hatte. Wiedererkennen, und Verachtung gegenüber allen, die ihre Masken mit Ignoranz trugen. Welchen Nutzen hatten Lügen schließlich, wenn man sich selbst mit belog? Das war eine Waffe, welche sich gegen ihren Meister richtete. Wer konnte sich schon Meister der Lügen nennen, wenn nicht Garak? Er war ein Künstler, der abfällig auf alle herabblickte, die seine Kunst mit laienhafter Inkompetenz verstümmelten, und darin fand er Ziyals Bewunderung und Anerkennung. Etwas, was er ihr zurückgab, ganz einfach weil sie sah. Wie konnte sie auch nicht? Sie, die aus dem Dickicht der Scheinwahrheiten und Intrigen an die Oberfläche gekrochen war wie eine Paspaschlange, besudelt, doch als Überlebende. Überlebend, teilte sie Garaks Abscheu. Vielleicht war es Arroganz. Vielleicht war es ein cardassianischer Makel, so unbeirrbar an die Überlegenheit des Stärkeren zu glauben. Doch wenn es so war, warum wurde diese Arroganz dann von so vielen geteilt?

 

Die Bajoraner, die sich für überlegen hielten in ihrem Märtyrertum. Die Föderation, die sich für überlegen hielt durch ihre moralische Unangreifbarkeit. Tatsächlich, wer hielt sich nicht aus irgendeinem Grunde einem anderen für überlegen? Wer glaubte nicht im tiefsten Grunde seines Herzens, dass er das Recht hatte über andere urteilen, die Welt in Kategorien einzuteilen und auf jene herabzusehen die seinen Maßstäben nicht genügten? Das war eine Person, die ihr bisher noch nicht begegnet war. Selbst jene, welche sich der Überzeugung verschrieben hatten, dem Wohl anderer zu dienen, taten dies in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie Erkenntnis besaßen. Oder Erleuchtung. Oder was auch immer. Ob man es nun Erleuchtung nannte, oder Moral, oder angeborene Überlegenheit, am Ende war es das Gleiche. Der Verstand, welcher sich vormachte, dass er das Zentrum des Universums darstellte. Den Maßstab an dem sich jedes Wesen und Molekül um ihn herum zu messen hatte. Maß. Sie machte es ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf. Was sie verabscheute, war die Scheinheiligkeit.

 

„Was willst du mit diesem Mann?“, hatte Kira Nerys gesagt. „Er ist ein Verbrecher. Ein abscheulicher, boshafter Mann. Er wird dich verdrehen, dich beschmutzen mit seiner puren Existenz. Halte dich fern von ihm. Du wirst nur verletzt werden.“

 

Ziyal war so versucht gewesen sie anzuschreien. Von ihr eine Antwort zu verlangen, wie sie es sich anmaßen konnte zu richten, wenn sie selbst keine reinen Hände hatte. Ihr ins Gesicht zu schreien, wie sehr sie bereits verletzt worden war, immer wieder, und dass sie ein offenes Messer dem vorzog, das sich hinter einem freundlichen Lächeln verbarg. Aber sie tat es nicht. Denn sie wusste, Nerys würde es nicht verstehen. Nerys wollte es nicht verstehen. Nerys, die so viel für Ziyal getan hatte und noch immer tat. Es wäre unhöflich und undankbar gewesen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, selbst indirekt. Die Wahrheit, die so offensichtlich war, und die sich Nerys dennoch so viel Mühe gab nicht zu sehen. Die Wahrheit über Nerys blutige Vergangenheit, ihrer beider Vergangenheit, und Scheinheiligkeit, und Mord und Tod, der Mord und Tod blieb egal welche Namen die Mörder und die Toten trugen. Also schwieg Ziyal. Und das Band um ihre Brust was ihr den Atem nahm verengte sich noch ein klein wenig mehr.

 

Sie beobachtete, wie Garaks Hände über den Stoff des Anzugs über der Brust seines Kunden strichen, Falten ausglichen, den Sitz zurechtrückten. Er war immer so ausdrucksvoll mit seinen Händen. Ohne es zu hören wusste sie, dass in diesem Moment belanglose Geschichten aus seinem Mund strömten, über tholianische Seide vielleicht, über Händler und einen anderen Kunden... ein glitzerndes Netz. Sein Kunde genoss es, sich an der Aufmerksamkeit weidend, sich selbst für einen Augenblick für das Zentrum des Universums von jemand anderem haltend, selbst wenn es nur ein Schneider war. Selbst obwohl er wusste, dass es nur eine kurzzeitige Illusion darstellte.

 

Wie Scheherazade, dachte sie. Jake Sisko hatte ihr dieses Buch gegeben, 1001 Nacht. Sie hatte es von der ersten Seite an bewundert. Sie hatte Scheherazade bewundert. Sie musste eingestehen, ein wenig beschämt, dass sie niemals von Menschen erwartet hatte, etwas wie ein solches Buch zu besitzen. Nicht wegen der Geschichten, auch wenn ihr diese gefielen. Wegen Scheherazade und dem Sultan und dem Spiel zwischen ihnen, das so offensichtlich war.    

 

„Du weißt nicht, wer er ist.“, hatte ihr Vater gesagt. „Er ist ein Mann ohne Gewissen. Er wird dich benutzen, so wie... so wie jeden, der seinen Weg kreuzt. Er weiß nichts anderes mit Menschen anzufangen. Sie sind nur Mittel zum Zweck für ihn, Spielzeuge. Er hat deinen Großvater getötet. Er wird vorgeben dich zu begehren, nur um mich zu verletzen. Willst du ihm wirklich als Werkzeug dienen, um sich an mir zu rächen?“

 

Es hatte Ziyal große Mühe gekostet, ihm nicht offen zu sagen, wie sehr es sie abstieß, dass er glaubte, alles in der Welt drehe sich allein um ihn. Oh, sie wusste, dass Garak es genossen hatte, Dukat zu verletzen. Was ihr Vater nicht begriff war, dass es ihr egal war. Es kümmerte sie nicht, welchen Kleinkrieg die beiden führten. Für Garak war es nur ein weiteres Spiel. Für ihren Vater war es bitterer Ernst. Es war ihr egal. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass Garak ihren Großvater getötet hatte, einen Mann den sie niemals gekannt hatte. Ebenso wenig, wie es sie kümmerte, was ihr Vater in seiner Vergangenheit getan hatte – und oh, wie viel er getan hatte! Wie konnte er so selbstverständlich erwarten, dass sie ihm vergab und andere verurteilte?

 

Sie war klein gewesen, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr ihre Mutter ihn geliebt hatte. Sie hatte an ihn geglaubt, und er hatte sie verstoßen. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Welche Lüge das war. Ihre Mutter war gestorben für ihren Glauben. Sie, Ziyal, lebte, trotz ihrem Wissen um die Wahrheit. Er war ihr Vater und sie liebte ihn, doch das änderte nicht was sie wusste. Das änderte nicht, wer er war. Er, der den Tod von Hunderten eines Volkes angeordnet hatte, das auch ihr Volk war. Das Volk ihrer Mutter, die er noch immer behauptete zu lieben. Ein Volk, das er als seine Kinder bezeichnete. Unartige Kinder, die er tötete um ihnen eine Lehre zu erteilen. In seinen Gedanken ergab das Sinn. In Ziyals nicht. Dennoch schwieg sie. Weil sie ihn liebte, und weil sie wusste dass es sinnlos war, dass ihre Worte nichts bewirken würden außer jemanden den sie liebte zu verletzen. Und manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl sie würde ersticken und ihr Herz würde in ihrer Brust zu schlagen aufhören.

 

Poch, poch, poch. Und dann nichts.

 

Ziyal sah wie Garak dem Bajoraner vor sich anlächelte und atmete tief durch. Eine Paspaschlange, die in der Dunkelheit aufwärts kroch, höher und höher, bis sie Licht sah. So war sie. Verbissen.

 

Sie betrat das Geschäft in demselben Moment in dem der Bajoraner ging. Garak sah auf und lächelte sie an.

 

„Sieh an, Miss Tora. Welch angenehme Überraschung. Womit kann Ihnen dieser bescheidene Schneider heute dienen?“

 

Sie lächelte zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, Elim. Gibt es hier etwas von Interesse für mich?“

 

Mit den Funkeln in seinen Augen konnte sie ihren Herzschlag fühlen. Sie fühlte sich lebendig. Das war ihre Wahrheit. Die überlegenste aller Wahrheiten. Nerys, ihr Vater, wer auch immer was auch immer zu sagen hatte, es spielte keine Rolle. Alles was sie zu sagen hatten waren Worte, und was waren Worte letztendlich anderes als Scharaden? Sie wählte hiermit ihre eigenen Lügen. Damit wusste sie am Ende des Tages wenigstens eines - dass sie frei gewesen war.

 


End file.
